


Spider's Web

by aphchina



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphchina/pseuds/aphchina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship was like a spider’s web: intricate, delicate, but entrapping them nonetheless.<br/>(a bunch of short hisoka/illumi drabbles i wrote and decided to finally post)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider's Web

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even know what im doing

Their relationship was like a spider’s web: intricate, delicate, but entrapping them nonetheless.

\--

Some days, when they drink too much or not enough, Hisoka’s smiles become more bitter than triumphant, words more angry than arrogant.  
“You’ve got just as many problems as me,” He’ll say, yanking down on Illumi’s hair to force their eyes to meet. “We’re both fucked up.”  
“I don’t recall ever claiming perfection.” Illumi will reply, as expressionless and blank as ever.  
Days like that always end in Illumi covered in red bites and bruises, Hisoka sound asleep, and broken furniture.

\--

The impact of Illumi’s fist sends Hisoka crashing into coffee table, smashing the glass into a billion tiny pieces.  
“That hurt, you know.” He says, smiling. Blood fills his mouth from his split lip.  
This is going to one of _those_ nights, then.

\--

When they spar, it always starts the same: Illumi lands the first hit, knocking Hisoka off his feet.  
Illumi doesn’t speak, only narrows his eyes a bit and runs a hand through his hair. Eventually, Hisoka rises from the floor, smirking in the way he always does before a good fight.

\--

They are lying on the bed, exhausted, when Illumi finally breaks the pleasant silence.  
“You interrupted my job.” he says, sighing, “I was about to kill him. I would have made a good amount of Jenny too.”  
“Aren’t you happy you were able to see me sooner?” Hisoka replies, twirling long black strands of silky hair around his fingers. Illumi sighs again. It was hard to tell, but it seemed more out of comfort than annoyance this time.  
“I suppose. Although I do wish you could have just waited for me to come home to you.”

\--

“You don’t really understand people’s emotions.” Hisoka says one day while they’re lying on the couch, Illumi’s head on his chest.  
“I would say I do, mostly.” Illumi’s eyes don’t move from the TV screen.  
“But you don’t understand how you affect people’s feelings, do you?”  
Illumi shakes his head. “It’s true I am often caught by surprise, yes.”  
They lie in silence for a bit longer before Hisoka speaks again:  
“Do you love your family?”  
“Yeah.”  
“And Killua?”  
“Especially Killua.”  
“How do you know?” Hisoka tilts his head a bit, and at that Illumi finally shifts his gaze from the TV to Hisoka’s face.  
“I would protect them, if anything were to happen. My father says the fact that I would bother protecting someone tells a lot about how much I care about them.”  
“What if someone were to hurt Killua, in particular?”  
Illumi’s eyes grow wider as his aura immediately darkens. His hair seems to puff up a bit, as if responding to his anger. When he finally speaks, his response was filled with bloodlust:  
“I’d kill them, of course.”  
“I see.” Hisoka smiles. He’d expected that, of course.  
Illumi rises from the couch, slowly running his hands through his hair as he walks to his room.  
“Illumi,” He hears, pausing at his door, “I love you.” Hisoka calls, and even his words seem to be smiling.  
Illumi dismisses it, shutting the door behind him.

\--

Together, they could ruin the world.  
Hisoka thinks about it sometimes, bringing every opponent to their knees, having Illumi by his side in every fight.  
It’s not the life for them, he knows, they’re much too independent.  
Still, it’s fun to entertain the thought.

\--

“I saved you from a nasty injury back there.” Hisoka says, grinning from ear to ear as they walk through the dark alley. “It’s all thanks to my bungee gum. With the properties of-”  
“Gum and rubber?” Illumi says as Hisoka looks over, and then they’re suddenly kissing and Illumi has to suppress his laughter at the absurdity of it all.

\--

Illumi was never much of a masochist, but when Hisoka licks at the cuts the cards left on his side, it feels anything but painful.

\--

He watches himself in the mirror as he combs through his hair.  
Hisoka hadn’t been home for weeks- no, months, and Illumi was near ready to go hunt him down himself if it meant he’d get to feel those hands on him, those lips on his neck.  
When was that stupid clown coming back? After he’d asked Illumi to be a dummy in Yorknew City, the idiot had run off again…  
He stared at his reflection, realization dawning on him. He was a master of disguise after all.  
He wouldn’t even need pins for this. It’d be easy.  
Illumi tilts his head as slowly, his eyes narrow and his shoulders widen. He’s done in under a minute.  
_Too_ easy, really.  
He knows every inch of Hisoka’s body by now. His replication is near perfect, everything from his hair to his-  
“Hmmmm,” Illumi hums, unhooking the mirror from the wall and carrying it to the bed. It’ll give him a nice view.  
When he finally settles it in front of him, he strips off his shirt and admires his handiwork.  
Hisoka’s chest was always more muscular than his, ever since they were younger...  
He ran his hands down his- Hisoka’s?- stomach. His dick is already half hard, and he finally let his hand slip off his pants.  
He’d barely started thrusting into his fist when the door opens.  
“Oh?” A familiar voice says, and Illumi lifts his head lazily.  
“Ah, welcome back.” He says, appearance quickly shifting back to normal as his black eyes meet amber ones.  
He barely has time to finish his sentence, however, as in the next moment lips- that a second ago, were identical to his own- are pressing against his, hot and passionate.  
“I suppose the real thing is always better than a fake, isn’t it?” Illumi says curiously, and Hisoka can only answer with a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to make them in character but im not sure if i made them too nice ??? should they be more messed up idk


End file.
